


what are you doing up?

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Finals Comfort, Fluff, M/M, im projecting shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: wherein iwaizumi hajime, 19, sophomore sports medicine student, drags you back to bed
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 31





	what are you doing up?

“what are you doing up?”

for a moment, you think you visit the spirit realm, only to slam back down to your body. you shoot your boyfriend, iwaizumi hajime, 19, sports medicine sophomore, a glare, who only yawns at the doorway. he crosses his arms as he leans, displaying years of training worth of muscle.

shaking your head, you rid yourself of such thoughts, opting to pout at him.

“was working on something until i was rudely interrupted.”

his chuckles vibrate through the room, your heart soaring at the sound. his lips brush against your forehead, and you melt into the touch.

for a moment, you stay there with him, taking in the scent of home. iwaizumi weighs his options, eyes unfocused as he thinks what kind of talk would finally coax you to bed after twenty-four hours of being cooped up in front of your computer.

however, his eyes settle on the equation, eyebrows furrowing.

“in what world does four squared become four?”

the bubble pops, as you recheck your solution. a groan rips its way from your chest, his calloused hand coming up to rub circles on your back. iwaizumi lets you retype your error, finally turning it in, before he drags you to the bed.

that night, you lay in his arms, safe and secured.

only to wake to the embarrassment of your mistake in the dead of the night.


End file.
